


Red Hot

by gvnfr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Riding, alpha!Ryan, omega!Gavin, surprise heat, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvnfr/pseuds/gvnfr
Summary: It couldn’t be his heat. He took his suppressant. He distinctly remembered swallowing it with a mouthful of orange juice. It was routine and he sure as hell wouldn’t forget. Sure, it had been a while but he was on some serious pills, the strongest you could get. It wasn’t his heat – it couldn’t be his heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/B/O universe where
> 
> \- Omegas are 90% female, all omegas have vaginas and are capable of becoming pregnant  
> \- Beta’s are 50% male and 50% female, beta females are capable of becoming pregnant and beta males are capable of impregnating beta and omega females but not omega males.  
> \- Alpha’s are 90% male, all alphas have a penis and are capable of impregnating anyone that can be impregnated.
> 
> Population breakdown:  
> 10% Omega  
> 80% Beta  
> 10% Alpha
> 
> Omega males/Alpha females are no more or less masculine/feminine than anyone else until they hit their heats/ruts and then they become much more submissive/aggressive and may take on more feminine/masculine qualities but when they’re not in heat/rut you can’t tell whether they are an omega/alpha

The first heat had been the worst. It wasn’t even the strongest he would ever have but the heat, oh god the heat, he discovered where they got the name from immediately. He drenched his sheets with sweat and slick and when his dad walked in to check on him, he turned and left just as quickly due to the overwhelming stench of an omega in turmoil.

Gavin lived through it though. He made it through the 5 days of torture that was his first heat at the tender age of 14. The same day it was over he was at the doctor getting a prescription for suppressants with his mum by his side.

“Every six months he’ll run out of tablets and he needs to let his heat come and then he’ll be able to pick up another prescription after that. They’ll be slightly stronger due to the six month gap but it’ll be easier the older he gets. It is very important though that he has at least one heat every six months otherwise the heat may end up overriding the suppressants.” Gavin nodded along to the doctor, even though she was talking more to his mother than to him.

Thusly he took a week off school every six months and people noticed but they didn’t comment. Almost half the school took a week off just the same. Alphas needed them for their ruts just like omegas did for their heats. It was wrong to bring it up, it was bullying, every school had a zero tolerance policy to comments about status even if it wasn’t always enforced.

His parents bought him toys to help him through his bi yearly heat but the doctor was right, it did get easier as he got older. He got to know his body, got to know what felt best and what got him off fastest so he could get to sleep before he had to go again.

10 years after his first heat he’d started to become lax with his suppressants. In Gavin’s defense he didn’t really expect at the time to move to the states and become a member of the infamous Fake AH crew. His life became a blur of heists and hacking and fast cars and more money that he knew what to do with and that didn’t leave much time for… much really.

“Bollocks!” Gavin cursed as he reached the bottom of his pill bottle just a couple of days before a job. It wasn’t a huge deal but his presence was sort of necessary to seduce the boss of a pesky crime ring that needed obliterating. The job was time sensitive. The guy only came into Los Santos once every few months, liked to run things from afar, probably to avoid the very kind of assassination they were planning for him.

Who else was going to do the seducing? Michael? _Ray?_ No, they needed him and in three days he would be in the swings of heat.

He picked up another prescription later that day, thinking he’d just have two heats after he used up this bottle and be done with it, that’s how the biology worked right? He’d just have to deal with the exasperated look Geoff would give him when he asked for two weeks off.

But then Gavin finished that bottle and wasn’t about to endure the consequences of a missed heat right in the middle of heist planning, he was a busy man, he had shit to do. He picked up another prescription without too much thought.

And then, all a sudden, three years passed without a single heat, and he tried not to think too much about it. Every time he finished a bottle he picked up another and told himself he would have the heat next time but he never quite got around to it.

Thing changed. Ray left and was replaced by Jeremy, they had some pretty serious run-ins and some terrifying near-death experiences and he hadn’t had to put up with a single heat the whole time.

Gavin woke on a fine Los Santos morning to a warmth in the bottom of his belly. He didn’t think too much about it as he showered, putting it down to heist anticipation and took his suppressant with breakfast before precariously driving to work. He never took any actual driving lessons but he hadn’t had a crash in a good few weeks so he supposed he was alright without them.  

He arrived at work, greeted the guys, grabbed some tea, sat through a meeting with Geoff and the B team, dug for some more information of the guy they were tracking, got lunch with Jeremy, dug for more info and tried forgot about that pesky warmth in his belly. But it was there the whole time, slowly getting stronger, making him fidget from discomfort every 15 minutes.

It couldn’t be his heat. He took his suppressant. He distinctly remembered swallowing it with a mouthful of orange juice. It was routine and he sure as hell wouldn’t forget. Sure, it had been a while but he was on some serious pills, the strongest you could get. It _wasn’t_ his heat – it _couldn’t_ be his heat.

Come 2pm Gavin was in the conference room again, planning the Fake AH crew’s latest heist. He shifted uncomfortably for the umpteenth time. The warmth was definitely stronger than it was when he first woke up, he even felt a surge of _something_ when Michael leaned in a bit too close. It really couldn’t be his heat, he told himself over and over. He was just pent up, not like he’d gotten laid in a while.

Omega males weren’t all that appealing to other omegas and betas, he’d been turned away by more than one person after they found out, the rejection stopped him trying all together. Alpha’s on the other hand… boy were they ever eager. They were all over him in the days after his heat when his pheromones were at their strongest outside of his actual heat. Even Michael and Ryan would have to avoid him at the office.

It had been over three whole years since he last experienced that though and he almost forgot what it felt like to be swarmed by horny Alpha’s in bars. He barely remembered his trepidation when it came to sleeping with alphas come to think of it. The feeling of losing control in front of someone with so much more power, being completely dominated and _holy shit._

He _felt_ himself get wet.

This was bad. This was very bad. He was going to heat. He was going into heat in a small room with two Alpha’s mere feet away from him. He risked a glance at Michael and saw how blown his pupils were. He’d smelled the slick leaking out of him for sure, that or the pheromones Gavin was now positive were leaking out of his every pore. Michael was staring at him like he was the tastiest piece of meat he’d ever seen. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to give his boi away but he was gripping the arms of his chair enough to turn his knuckles white.

Michael slowly licked his bottom lip and Gavin let out an involuntary whine, pressing his knees together as hard as he could.

“You okay, Gav?” Jack asked, clearly unaware of Gavin’s distress. When he looked around everyone was staring at him, but Ryan looked at him with a certain interest in his unmasked eyes.

“I need some air,” he blurted, leaping from his chair and out of the conference room, cringing at the feeling of slick dripping from his hole as he stood.

He couldn’t just leave the building, the first alpha to get a whiff of him would be tearing his clothes off in the street if they got the chance, and he certainly wasn’t in any state to be defending himself or to be driving for that matter.

He ran into his office and locked the door behind himself, leaning against it and trying to think if a way to get out of this situation. He could just stay in his office for the next week, he supposed. Realistically he needed to get home, order some toys on Amazon Prime because he wasn’t sure if he would even be able to use his old toys anymore it’s been so long since he last used them. He could just request an an omega delivery driver and whack the AC up to full and lock himself away until this god awful thing was over.  

The problem with the plan was that he was going to have to interact with so many other people just to get back to his apartment and he didn’t feel like telling anyone in the crew because that would just be awkward as fuck.

_‘Oh yeah sorry Jeremy I’m a measly omega in a pent up heat and currently fucking restraining myself from fingering myself please take me home and have fun trying to take me seriously after all this is over.’_

Over his dead body was that happening.

He tried to take deep breaths and pressed a palm to his hardening dick to try and relieve some of the pressure. He bit his lip hard to stop himself moaning like a bitch at the surge of pleasure that came from the simple motion.

From what he could remember heats weren’t this powerful back in the day when he took his suppressants sensibly. It made a lot of sense but Jesus Christ he was in trouble.

There was a knock on his office door that made him jump out of his skin. He quickly yanked his hand away from his crotch as a voice came through the door.

“It’s Ryan let me in.” The rough voice of an Alpha made his legs weak. He could _smell_ Ryan through the door and it was making him unbelievably more aroused.

“Go away,” Gavin yelled, ignoring how childish he sounded. He just needed to get home, that’s all. And a knot, maybe he needed the knot a little more.

“I know what’s happening let me in,” Ryan persisted, voice firm.

“You think I can trust you like this?” he squawked.

“I won’t do anything unless you want me to.”

Gavin turned so he was facing the door, forehead pressed against the cool surface. He was sweating pretty heavily already, his cock throbbing and his hole practically contracting in desperate need of an alpha’s knot to fill him up. He suppressed a groan at the thought of Ryan taking the role. “Of course I damn well want you to,” he choked out, “But we both know that’s my nob talking.”

Ryan was probably rolling his eyes at him through the door. “Stop making a scene, I’ll take you home.”

Gavin took a deep breath, and unlocked the door to his office. He knew Ryan, he had enough self control for all 6 of them, but he was still just an alpha at the end of the day and Gavin was still just a vulnerable omega bitch in heat.

The other man slipped in and shut the door behind them. Gavin saw the wild flash in his eyes and braced himself but Ryan didn’t even touch him. He was clenching his fists awful tight though. Gavin pulled his shirt gingerly over his crotch and wished to drop down and die on the floor of his office right there and then.

“You okay?” Ryan asked.

“Been better.”

“My car or yours?” he then asked. He wasn’t looking at Gavin, keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the desk, studying a pile of paperwork with too much interest.

“I’ll pick mine up after this is over.” _Whenever that may be._

The car ride was made in silence.

Ryan gripped the steering wheel with astonishing strength and Gavin felt like he was melting, squirming every few seconds, sweating something chronic, and praying that he didn’t leave a wet patch on Ryan’s nice leather seats from the slick that was steadily leaking from him.

Ryan didn’t look at him once and that was probably for the but he _growled_ when Gavin let out a needy whine involuntarily.

He was losing his shit. He needed something to fill him up, anything would do. He would settle for a beta at this point. His hand would do, not that it would be satisfying but fuck anything to ease the heat that had spread through his entire body.

“We’re here,” Ryan announced as he pulled up into Gavin’s driveway. “Do you need anything? Toys? Lube? Well you probably don’t need that.” He cleared his throat uncomfortably. The squirming omega stunk of an alpha’s wet dream and it took everything he had not to drag him inside and fuck him himself.

“An alpha would be nice,” Gavin joked, but his grin quickly faltered when Ryan let out a low aroused growl that sent a throbbing wave of pleasure through his lower regions.

“Don’t say that if you don’t mean it,” Ryan warned.

“I mean it.”

“You don’t. Not like this.”

“Ryan, please,” Gavin whined. “I- I haven’t had a heat in years and it’s so bloody hot I don’t think I can handle it on my own.” He put a tentative hand on Ryan’s thigh.

Now looking at him, Ryan couldn’t believe this was the man who seduced billionaires and hacked mainframes in his spare time. Sweaty, meek and mask-less, he was so vulnerable shivering in his passenger seat, heat seeping through his open palm onto his thigh.

“Okay,” he said steadily and Gavin gulped. He looked at him with blown out eyes. Ryan wasn’t due for a rut for another month but try telling his dick that. “I’ll help, but I’m not gonna knot you.”

Gavin let out a disgruntled noise of protest.

“You have toys?”

“Yeah, but I haven’t used them in ages,” he argued. His voice drops to a whisper as he says, “Don’t make me beg this is humiliating enough.”

Ryan swallowed. “Let’s go inside before someone notices what’s going on, okay?”

Gavin nods quickly, not stopping to think about Ryan’s deflection, anticipation bubbling in his belly.

As soon as they stumbled through the door – after Gavin spent a good 40 seconds fumbling with the lock – he was on Ryan, pushing against the white hallway wall with more force than he thought he possessed. Gavin kissed him fiercely and Ryan took a moment but he kissed back. Gavin’s hands quickly moved to Ryan’s dick but Ryan’s hands moved them away just as quickly.

“We should go to your bedroom, maybe,” Ryan muttered when they broke apart but Gavin was already working on his neck. He let out a whine and pushed his thigh between Ryan’s in protest. “Bedroom, Gavin.”

“Only if you’ll knot me.” He could feel Gavin’s smirk against his neck and couldn’t help but groan when he rolled his hips into his thigh, erection rock hard against his leg.

Ryan could feel his willpower slipping away. Everything abut the omega in front of him was enticing, from the sickly sweet smell to his pretty pink lips sucking inappropriate marks on his neck.

Really, knotting Gavin wouldn’t be the end of the world. It happens all the time between friends and colleagues, it wouldn’t mean anything, and _god_ he feels good.

“Bedroom first,” Ryan insisted, pushing the other man way by his shoulders. Gavin’s eyes met his and he felt his dick throb with anticipation. Gavin was pretty, with long lashes and an attractive smile and he could have any alpha he wanted but he was choosing Ryan. Perhaps because he was the closest but he’d still let him into his office.

Gavin lead the way, weaving through his mansion’s excessive rooms and bolting up the stairs to his bedroom. The room was white, much like the rest of the house, with floor to ceiling windows living one wall, overlooking the city. Ryan could only imagine what it would be like to press Gavin against the glass and fuck him for all of Los Santos to see.

Gavin stopped before the bed and turned around to face him once more. Ryan felt his cock harden at the disheveled sight before him. He strode over to Gavin and kissed him as tenderly as he could manage with his alpha instincts going wild. He cupped the man’s rough cheek as he bit into his plump bottom lip rousing a groan from deep in Gavin’s throat.

“Can I?” he asked, hands at the hem of Gavin’s shirt. Goddamn he was going to be a gentleman if he was about to knot his workmate.

The omega didn’t answer with words he just nodded and allowed Ryan to pull the shirt over his head before working on getting Ryan’s off as well. They kissed again and this time he didn’t bother to stop those wandering hands when they palmed at his dick through his jeans.

Gavin whined needily into his mouth, helpfully reminding him why they were in this mess in the first place. His senses were flooded with the pheromones Gavin was unintentionally releasing and he felt the heat swallowing his whole body from the inside out.

Carefully, he maneuvered Gavin back onto the bed and kicked off his own shoes while the other man followed suit. As soon as their lips met again hungrily Gavin ground his hips up, desperate for more contact and Ryan was happy to oblige, pushing him into the bed with his hips, drawing appreciative noises from the omega below him.

Gavin’s lithe fingers began frantically working at Ryan’s belt, fumbling it about as much as he fumbled the lock.

“Hey, slow down,” Ryan warned, moving straddle Gavin’s hips so he could help the frenzied Omega out. “We’ll get there, don’t rush.”

“It’s so strong, god, I’m so hot. Ryan, please, it’s so hot,” Gavin rambled. He bucked his hips in a probably involuntary motion when Ryan undid his belt, needing some sort of relief. Ryan stifled a groan at the delicious friction, tossing Gavin’s belt on the carpet before taking off his own.

As soon as his belt was off Gavin’s hands were back and this time they managed to navigate his fly. He shoved Ryan’s jeans down just enough to get what he wanted and wrapped his warm hand around Ryan’s dick. Ryan didn’t even try and stop himself from groaning.

He moved so that he was settled between Gavin’s thighs so he could work on getting him out his impossibly tight skinny jeans. Gavin lifted his legs in aid and it only took a few tugs before they slid off and Gavin was wrapping a hand around his neck and bringing him back down for another kiss, the other hand pumping his dick.

“Jesus,” Gavin gasped when Ryan pressed kisses down his jaw and down his neck, biting in all the right places. “Knot me already,” he demanded.

“We’re gonna need fewer clothes than this for that,” Ryan replied jokingly, sitting up again so that he could slide his own jeans and underwear all the way off. He pulled Gavin’s partially soaked underwear off next and tossed them in the same pile as the rest of their clothes.

Gavin’s dick was flush against his stomach, half covered in shiny slick, much like his opening that was still steadily trickling slick.

Ryan wasted no time in giving Gavin what he wanted and reached down to rub his fingers through the folds of Gavin’s opening, kissing him hungrily and soaking in all of the noises that Gavin made into his mouth.

“Please, Ryan, please, knot me,” Gavin writhed enticingly under Ryan’s ministrations.

“Soon,” he muttered, slipping two fingers into Gavin’s wet heat. He curled them towards Gavin’s sweet spot and reveled in the increasingly louder moans he managed to draw out of him.

He was getting rough with his nails, digging them into Ryan’s back, shoulders, chest – wherever he could reach. Ryan curled his free hand over Gavin’s wrists one by one and pinned them above his head, leering over Gavin. Outside of his heat he would never let someone take this much control of him, it scared him even. But having Ryan dominate him only served to turn him on more.

When he wiped his fingers on Gavin’s undoubtedly expensive sheets the omega didn’t scoff, he just looked up at him with an indescribably neediness in his eyes.

The idea of not knotting Gavin at this point wasn’t really an option. He was too far gone, both of them were. Gavin was panting as he reared up to push Ryan onto his back. Ryan was taken aback by the suddenness of it but he couldn’t really protest as Gavin straddled his hips and dragged his slick hole along his dick before reaching down so he could guide it inside of himself.

He sank down with a groan escaping his open lips which Ryan mirrored beautifully. Gavin began to grind his hips almost immediately, breath hitching, and Ryan wasted no time in gripping his hips hard enough to leave red fingerprints and god was his skin hot. Gavin was tight. _Fuck_ he was tight.

“God,” Gavin choked out, rocking back and fourth with more vigor, thigh visibly quivering.

In theory the longer Ryan took to finish, the better the orgasm Gavin would have and the longer he would be able to go before he craved another knot. In the meantime, he could sleep and keep his energy up for what would inevitably be a long as week for the both of them if Ryan chose to stick around.

“Fuck, Gavin,” Ryan growled. The omega wasn’t going to give him a chance to take his time though as he braced himself over Ryan and started to bounce on his dick.

He tried not to dig his nails into Gavin’s hips too much, he doesn’t really want to leave bruises. Gavin’s dick was red and leaking precum, bobbing against his stomach as he moved.

Gavin started to bounce faster, his whole body shaking with exertion, his heat already taking it out of him. Ryan slipped his hands under his ass so he could help guide his movements. Gavin moaned with appreciation, eyes tightly closed, pure pleasure written across his face. Ryan couldn’t take his eyes off him, he could already feel a knot started to swell in his dick.

The omega cried out as Ryan suddenly sat up and flipped them, bringing his hands up to brace himself as he moved harder and faster into Gavin. Gavin’s thighs gripped his hips as he held on for the ride, impossible noises leaving him.

“Ryan, god, knot me now, please, I need it,” Gavin began to babble slightly incoherently. The slap of skin on skin filled the room along with sounds of pleasure leaving them both.

Ryan knew it wouldn’t be long, his knot was steadily swelling and Gavin was passed the point of desperation. He doubled his efforts, gripping the backs of Gavin’s thighs and lifting his hips off of the bed. Gavin responded beautifully, practically screaming at the burst of speed, white-knuckling the sheets.

When Ryan came he saw white, hips stuttering and knot swelling to it’s full size, pulling at Gavin’s entrance with every movement. Gavin followed suit, spurting white streaks over his stomach without even touching himself.

They came down from their highs slowly. Ryan ducked under Gavin’s leg and rolled them both to the side, settling behind him, his knot still firmly inside of Gavin’s hole.

Gavin panted heavily, grabbing the sheets to gingerly wipe the cum off of his stomach.

“Thanks,” he said, looking over his shoulder to where Ryan was laying.

Ryan snorted. “Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> im actually p happy with this!! comments are so very much appreciated!!!
> 
> list of fics to write next  
> \- mavin porn  
> \- disgusting oviposition  
> \- a meaningful fic?


End file.
